


When the Day Met the Night

by recklesssketches



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: F/M, I love this ship, also slight adriennette, this is a gift work yaaaaayyy, wow good for me to be productive huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/pseuds/recklesssketches
Summary: When Valentine's Day rolls in and the clock strikes for an akuma attack, what is Bridgette supposed to do with her leather-clad kitty?





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

“Felix!” Adrien called, closing the door to his twin’s bedroom before proceeding to jump onto his bed. “Guess what day tomorrow is?”  
“Wednesday.” Felix answered monotonously, not bothering to look up from his book.  
“Well, you aren’t wrong,” Adrien shrugged, rolling onto his back. “It’s Valentine’s day!”  
“Are you going to attempt to tell Ladybug you love her, or do you want to repeat what happened last time?” his brother sighed, placing the book on his chest. “After that broadcast on TV, I would at least think you would have prodded her for answers. 

“Well, I haven’t gotten to that, but I was thinking I should make her something,” Adrien said, tapping Felix’s shin. “Any ideas?”  
“You’re the hopeless romantic here, Adrien, not me.” said Felix. “Check a magazine, or perhaps online.”  
“But I wanted your help making it. Please?”  
Felix looked down at his twin, who had mercilessly pulled out the big, sad kitten eyes, silently pleading for his help. Felix wouldn’t fall for it this time.

...  
Nope. Not doing it.  
...  
Dammit.

“Fine,” Felix sighed, placing his book on the shelf above. “I’ll help you. But why me?”  
“Because, then we could both have something to give our Ladies,” Adrien said sheepishly, ducking his head. “I just thought… You’ve never been a gift giving type, but everyone deserves something, right?”  
The younger twin blinked. Adrien had the kindest heart of everyone he’d ever known. He was well aware that Felix needed different approaches due to his abrasive and horrid social skills, but he still made great attempts to make sure Felix was included; this was the least Felix could do.

 

___________________________________________________________

After all the hard work that went into making the damn chocolates, the last thing Felix had expected was to have to rush into an akuma attack, whom held every Valentine’s chocolate captive. Lovecraft was her name, and she was ready to steal every treat for the holiday.

So Chat was bounding from building to building, avoiding the akuma’s ray beams turning anything in its path to hard chocolate. The bag over her shoulder was filled to the brim with every package, and dammit, if Adrien didn’t give his Lady the chocolates he made, Felix would overthrow the government and make everyone repay.  
He jumped off one roof, tail barely escaping turning to chocolate, as he rebounded into an alley, catching his breath. Lovecraft moved slowly, scanning for any more targets. 

Chat’s eyes picked out a head of inky hair from across the street, Bridgette wringing her red umbrella in hand. She bit her lip and ran out into the street, swinging the umbrella wildly at Lovecraft’s back, striking her down. “Give me back my present, you ass!”  
Lovecraft growled, and Chat ran out, grabbing Bridgette by the waist and sliding the two out of the way into the alley next to them. 

“You really need to find better ways of approaching people!” Chat hissed, pushing her back, throwing a trash can towards the quickly approaching Lovecraft.  
“And you should really get better ways of talking to people!” Bridgette replied, matching his frantic tone. “But that gift was important to me, so I’m going to get it back.”  
“I was getting to that; stay out of my way.” Chat said, pulling her down a twisting street. “You’ll get hurt.”  
“Like you won’t?” she rolled her eyes. “Come on, there’s got to be something I can do to help you.”  
“Well, if you give me any ideas, we can work something out.” He said, picking up speed. “But for now, we run.”  
“Oh, for god’s sake, just hit her!” Bridgette stopped, holding her umbrella out horizontally, Lovecraft running straight into it. “Where’s the akuma hiding?”  
“The bag.” Chat said.  
“How’d you know?”  
“I may be ridiculously unlucky, but I have good perception.”

Chat ripped the bag open with his claws, the multitude of chocolate boxes dropping to the ground, before he caught the butterfly in his hands. He looked around, breaking open a store window and letting the butterfly into a jar, before he shut the lid tightly, returning to Bridgette. “What are you doing?”  
Bridgette looked up, pushing some of the boxes aside carefully. “I’m trying to find my gift. It’s in a little black box with a gold ribbon, but I don’t see it.”  
Chat raised a brow, but crouched beside her to help look. “That’s how mine looks. Let’s see… There. There’s one.” he reached out and grabbed the box, Bridgette squeaking happily as she grabbed another box with a gold ribbon.  
“Well, looks like we found our gifts.” She said after a moment, brushing off her knees. “Thank you. For saving me back there, I mean.”  
“Thank you for knocking out Lovecraft.” Chat replied. “Do you need help getting home? It’s late.”  
“Oh, well, um…” she looked up to the sky, nodding later. “I guess I shouldn’t be rude. Thank you for the offer; I accept.”  
_____________________________________

Chat bent down slightly, Bridgette climbing off his back, coming down from the high of their getaway over the roofs of Paris to return her home. They said their goodbyes, Bridgette waving to him as she watched him disappear into the night.  
She climbed down the ladder into Marinette’s room, who waited for her on the bed.

“Bri? Where were you?” Marinette asked, sitting up straight. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m alright, I just got a little caught up in this battle. At least I was able to save my gift for Felix,” Bridgette smiled, waving the box in her hand.  
“Uh, Bri, hate to break it to you, but I’m pretty sure you don’t call Felix ‘My Lady.’” 

Bridgette stopped, turning the tag on the box over, only to see in beautiful, curving script, ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, mon Coccinelle, My Lady.’  
“Oh, kitty,” Bridgette whispered, opening the box, turning over the chocolates. One had been broken in the midst of battle, a hardened pink filling visible from the chipped edge. She popped it into her mouth, closing her eyes. Raspberry; sweet and tart at the same time. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

Breaking transformation, Felix landed in Adrien’s room, shaking off the extra energy. “I got my box back,” Felix said, Adrien sitting up happily.  
“That’s great! I’m surprised mine wasn’t taken;” he tapped his chin. “People really don’t look in the fridge, huh?”  
“Whatever,” Felix rolled his eyes, coming to sit beside Adrien. “At least yours aren’t damaged.”  
Adrien opened his mouth to reply, stopping to turn over the tag on the box. His brow furrowed, before he tapped Felix on the shoulder. “Uh, Fe? I don’t think this is your present.”

Felix turned over the box, opening the tag, and reading the slightly crooked handwriting, hearts dotting the i’s, “Happy Valentine’s Day Felix!!”  
He turned the box back over, sliding off the ribbon and popping one into his mouth. He found the bitterness of dark chocolate, but later, a subtle, sweet taste of coffee with cream. Toffee, he thought. His favorite.

He closed the box, setting aside, as he fell back onto Adrien’s bed.  
“Was it bad?” Adrien asked.  
“No,” Felix sighed, running his hands through his hair. “No. They were delicious. I just need a quick gift for someone else.”

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

“I-I-I-I-I’m sorry, repeat that?” Bridgette gaped at Felix, who held a small white rose out to her, a note tied to it.  
“I received your gift. I appreciate it greatly. This is my gift in return.” Felix said, pushing the rose to her slightly.  
“But how?” She asked, taking the rose gently.  
“Chat Noir happens to be quite involved with the Agreste family more often than seen,” he answered. “He gave me your gift.”  
“Oh,” she said dumbly. She waited a moment, before she gasped, and ran to her bag, fishing out a small paper bag, holding it out to Felix. “Well, if you get the chance to soon, will you give this to him? Ladybug wanted me to find him and give this to him.”  
Felix took the bag, opening it to see the gift, pulling out a small toy mouse, one for a cat to play with. 

“Too cliche?” Bridgette asked after a moment of silence.  
Felix shook his head, unable to help the small chuckle escape him. “No, no. I’ve got a feeling Chat will take this with great dignity.”

Bridgette let a nervous laugh leave her, sighing in relief and returning to her seat. She untied the note from the rose, opening it to read the message.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day. Thank you for the toffee. -F. A.”

Funny, she thought. Felix and Chat look like they have the same handwriting.


End file.
